


Parties Suck

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: House Party, M/M, Party Games, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being made to go to an <em>actual</em> party with <em>actual</em> people is just a step too far. Especially when Gerard's massive crush is there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties Suck

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah basically just another shitty party fic. Yayyyyy.  
> I played these games at a party yesterday and they were good so I've included them.

"Gerard, are you still sulking back there?" Mikey called from the driver's seat.

"No," Gerard lied. He _was_ still sulking. Of course he was. Who in their right mind wanted to go to some party at some guy's house that he hadn't even met?

Ray turned to look at him. "Come on, Gee, it'll be fun. You never go out."

"There's a reason for that," Gerard grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

This was so unfair. Gerard had been perfectly happy with his plans to spend the evening with a zombie film marathon and maybe a pizza, but then his little brother had to come and ruin all that with his stupid guilt trips and pouty faces.

"Look, I told you it'll be worth it. And it will be," Mikey said from behind the wheel, "I'm not making you go for no reason."

Gerard didn't say anything. He really didn't see the point. Parties and social gatherings really weren't his thing.

"Plus, Frank'll be there," Ray added, smiling a little.

Gerard made an unintentional noise in response and turned bright red.

Of course Frank was going. Frank went to every party known to man. He was practically the _life and soul_ of every party. At least, that was what Gerard had heard.

"Why should I care whether Frank's going or not?" Was his lame attempt of a comeback. He mentally filed away a self-inflicted punch in the face for later.

"No reason at all, Gee," Mikey started up, "Apart from the fact that you're practically in love with him."

Gerard choked on the air around him. "No, I'm _not!_ " He retorted, his face apparently sticking with this new shade of beetroot.

"You so are, Gee," Ray sat forward in his seat again, "Every time you see him, you practically drool all over him."

Gerard set his jaw and held back the urge to jump out of the car window.

"I'm not that bad," He pouted, slowly sliding down in his seat.

Mikey snorted and Gerard glared at him.

Ray attempted to keep the peace, "Well... Why don't you actually do something about your hideously large crush on him tonight?"

Gerard almost fell out of his seat. " _What?_ " His voice was almost a whole octave higher in pitch, "No fucking way!"

Ray turned to look at him again. Before he could say anything though, Gerard was doing what he did best: rambling and gesturing. A _lot_.

"I don't even like him in _that_ way! Sure, he's a nice guy and everything but he's obviously straight - not that that effects _anything_ because I don't like him! _Mikes_! What the fuck?! Take me home!"

"Gerard!" Ray had his serious expression on his face.

Gerard stopped, mid-gesture, and dropped his hands.

"Just calm down. We'll drop it if it's upsetting you. But denial isn't exactly an attractive look."

Ray faced forward again. He had spoken and he always seemed to get the last word.

"We're here," Mikey stopped the car.

So now Gerard had a whole other thing to deal with. He didn't just have the whole social situation in general and dancing and alcohol and fuck knows what else to worry over. He was never good trying to stay calm in a normal situation with Frank, let alone one at a place like this.

Mikey and Ray were getting out of the car and Gerard hoped that they wouldn't notice his absence and he could just hide in the car all night.

Of course though, Mikey was like a fucking _hawk_ and he opened Gerard's door, staring at him until he got out.

Fucking little brothers, man.

Gerard followed them to the front door, occasionally looking around for a bush or something he could hide in.

As soon as the front door opened, they were hit with a wave of bass and drums and laughter.

"Way! Toro!" A guy with practically a birdsnest on his head and a girl on his arm greeted them loudly.

"Hey, Luke. We brought some beer," Mikey held up the six pack that Gerard hadn't even noticed him buy and they had spent all day together.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought my brother," Mikey nodded in Gerard's direction.

He made it sound like Gerard was this socially incapable loser that no one wanted to interact with.

Well, he wasn't wrong there.

"No, no, I don't mind," The guy, apparently called Luke, flashed his white smile at Gerard, "The more the merrier!"

He then took the beer off Mikey and stood aside so they could enter the already packed house.

As soon as the front door shut behind him, Gerard felt like crying or some shit.

People were everywhere. _Literally._

They were only in the hallway and there had to be at least twenty people standing or sitting on the stairs and squashed down the corridor.

He'd forgotten what college parties were like.

Mikey and Ray were going into a room to the right and he quickly followed them, not wanted to get lost amongst the chaos.

The room turned out to be the living room and there were even _more_ people in there.

The music was blasting loudly and it was a wonder the cops hadn't shown up yet.

"Gee!" Mikey yelled over the music, pulling Gerard out of his daze, "Do you want a drink?!"

At the mention of alcohol, Gerard nodded vigorously. If he was being made to stay at this shitfest all night, he might as well get pissed. Plus, it might help with his nerves.

Mikey disappeared into the crowd to get drinks while Ray bopped his head to the music a little.

Gerard personally felt very out of place. This was obviously a popular people party and he had never so much as had a popular kid _look_ in his direction let alone allow him into their party.

How did Mikey even know this guy?

Speaking of his brother, Mikey appeared with three beers and handed them out like presents.

Gerard took one gratefully and quickly took a gulp. Maybe he would go the full yard and try to get really wrecked so he didn't remember this painful night tomorrow.

"Luke said there's a quieter room at the back of the house for anyone who doesn't like the loud music," Mikey yelled over the speakers.

He looked at Gerard as he said this and usually Gerard would flip him off or something but he was grateful for the escape. Even if it was to a room for the light-hearted.

Mikey understood Gerard's expression and nodded towards the hallway.

He led Gerard and Ray to the back of the house, it took a while to get past a couple making out in the middle of the corridor, and they made it to a door hidden next to the kitchen.

Mikey opened it without any hesitation and they went in, shutting the door behind them.

The room definitely had a calmer vibe to it.

It wasn't exactly small but it was smaller than the living room. It seemed to be a games room or something. There was a massive flatscreen on the wall and different consoles in a glass case under it. Gerard took note that the case was locked and he didn't blame this Luke guy because he had a _lot_ of expensive shit in there.

There were two cushy sofas and bean bags dotted about. Gerard instantly felt more relaxed seeing only about seven or eight people in there.

The three of them collapsed onto one of the sofas and sat in silence.

The conversation in there seemed to be different mixes depending on whose voice you listened to.

Gerard nursed his drink and zoned out a bit. Mikey and Ray were talking about something that he had no interest in.

If Gerard was being honest, he was mainly focussed on how he would react if Frank walked in at any moment. He played through different scenarios in his head but he knew he wouldn't be able to pull any of them off in real life. He was too awkward and too much of a loser.

After about half an hour or so, Mikey and Ray were standing up again and Gerard looked up alarmingly.

"We're going to mingle for a bit," Ray smiled at him, "You wanna come? Or are you fine here?"

Gerard bit his lip and thought for a moment before saying quietly, "I think I'll stay here."

Mikey flashed a sympathetic look before going back to his usual deadpan expression and heading to the door.

"I'll probably be back soon," Ray told Gerard, "I'm not a fan of the shit music they're playing out there."

Gerard smiled a little and looked down, hearing the door open and shut again.

So now he was more or less sat on his own in a room with strangers. Fucking _great._

He started to slowly peel off the label from his empty beer bottle. He could do with another but he personally didn't have the guts to brave it out there just for the sake of alcohol.

After fifteen or so minutes of basically doing fuck all, the door opened again.

Gerard looked up and his face instantly heated up.

Frank shut the door behind him and grinned at Gerard, holding up two beer bottles.

"Hey, Gee!"

Why was he always so perky and awake? Gerard never understood how he did that. Especially when Gerard just wanted to hibernate under his covers the majority of the time.

Frank jumped down next to him on the sofa, holding out one of the beers. "Here."

Gerard took it appreciatively and smiled a small smile at the guy next to him. Okay, in none of his scenarios had Frank brought him a drink.

"I found Mikey and Ray in the kitchen," Frank told him, "And they told me you were hiding out in here so I thought I'd bring you a drink." He flashed one of his perfect smiles before drinking some of his own drink.

"Oh," Gerard said dumbly because apparently, around Frank, coherent speech wasn't available.

"It's kinda shitty out there anyway," Frank shrugged.

Gerard frowned. Why would Frank choose to hang out with Gerard over alcohol and hot chicks?

Before Gerard could sum up the courage to reply, one of the girls in the room started clapping her hands and laughing.

Frank and Gerard, and apparently everyone else in the room, looked at her.

"Everyone!" She jumped up, "Let's play Paranoia!"

Gerard felt his whole entire existence try to make a run for it out of his body.

"The fuck's that?" One of the guys from the other sofa asked.

"Oh my God, I love that game!" Another girl perked up.

She and another girl started telling people to move so they could arrange the bean bags in a circle in line with the sofas.

"Basically," The blonde, giggly girl started, "We sit in a circle and one person whispers a question to the person on their right and then that person has to say their answer out loud. The answer has to be a name of someone in the room. For example, if Layla asked me who I thought the prettiest was, I'd have to say one of your names out loud. We then flip something and depending on what side it falls on, the question either stays a secret or is told out loud."

Gerard's head hurt. He wasn't one for party games and this one sounded pretty shit. It was just another way to mock his anxiety.

"What should we toss?" The red head called Layla asked.

Blonde Girl glanced around the room until she spotted something. She grabbed one of the DVDs from a shelf and took the disk out.

"I'm sure Luke won't mind," She grinned and held it up, "If it lands on the picture side, you have to say the question, if it lands on the other side, it stays a secret."

There was a murmur of voices as everyone made sure they were sat in a circle.

Gerard glanced at Frank to see what he thought about all of this. Frank was grinning as usual and apparently very interested in playing this game.

That meant Gerard couldn't get out of it.

He was glad there was only six other people, four girls and two guys, in the room.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Layla grinned before thinking and then whispering something to Blonde Girl.

The blonde girl laughed loudly in reply and shook her head. "Layla!" She practically squawked, "You can't ask that!"

Gerard felt himself sink into the sofa a little more. He had gone into this room in order to avoid this sort of thing, not to actively participate in it.

"Umm... I don't know," Blonde Girl looked around the circle.

Gerard felt like she was judging everyone in her own way.

"Get the fuck on with it, Kelly!" One of the guys groaned.

"Alright, alright!" Kelly rolled her eyes, "Probably you, Tom."

She pointed at the other guy who went bright red.

"Flip the DVD!" A girl grinned.

Kelly did just that and it landed on the clear side, much to everyone's disappointment.

"That's not fair! Tell me what it was!" Tom moaned.

"No way!" Kelly started laughing and soon, Layla joined in.

They made their way around the circle, occasionally saying the question out loud if if the DVD landed the right way up.

The questions seemed to range from really dirty ones to pretty harmless ones.

Gerard was planning on escaping before his go but then it was Frank's go and Gerard watched him intently.

Frank had to physically get up to go over to the girl in order for her to whisper the question. When she had finished, adding a giggle at the end, Frank sat back down and shook his head. "Oh, man. Okay then..."

He started looking around the circle like everyone else had during their go.

Eventually, his eyes stopped on Gerard.

"Yeah, it has to be Gerard," Frank smirked.

Gerard instantly felt his face heat up again and a tight feeling form in his chest.

"Flip the DVD!" Kelly laughed.

Frank picked it up and flipped it and Gerard had never wished to see a picture more in his life.

But of course, because God hated him so much, it landed on the blank side.

"Sorry, Dude," Frank winked at him.

Gerard felt like crying, punching something and shrivelling in on himself all in one go.

It was Frank's turn to ask him a question. He put on a thoughtful expression before grinning and leaning in.

Gerard almost forgot that it was his turn as he froze.

Frank stopped right next to his ear and cupped around his mouth. He then whispered, "Who do you think's dressed the sluttiest?"

Gerard's face wasn't going to stop being red at this rate.

Frank moved away again and grinned.

Gerard quickly glanced around and ended up pointing at one of the girls. She was sitting very awkwardly so no one could see up her short skirt.

"Oooh! Emma!" Kelly clasped her hands together. She turned to Gerard. "Flip the DVD!"

Gerard did as she asked and yep, it landed on the picture side.

Frank started laughing next to him and he felt like falling into a hole or something.

"What was the question?" Layla asked.

Frank managed to compose himself enough to say, "Who's dressed the sluttiest!"

The smile on Emma's face vanished and the room erupted into laughter.

Gerard looked down as soon as Emma glared at him.

"Okay, let's play a different game before the claws get out!" Layla laughed.

They settled on a game of slap or hug but some people wanted to change the rules.

Gerard really wasn't in the mood and he still wanted to know why Frank's answer had been him on his go.

"Okay," Kelly took charge again, "Slap or hug is pretty self explanatory. One person goes out and we vote whether they get slapped or hugged. What did you guys want to change it to?"

Gerard didn't even _want_ to know. He just wanted Mikey and Ray to come back and save him from this hellhole. As much as he liked hanging out with Frank, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"Slap or kiss?" Gerard heard Kelly say and he almost fell off the sofa. No _way_ was he kissing these strangers. Not that he'd be voted to kiss anyone. He'd probably get slapped.

He watched as people left the room and then were either slapped or kissed when they came back.

Soon, Frank was chosen to go out and Gerard watched in silence as the rest of the huddle whispered about his fate.

The girl who had chosen him to go out, _of fucking course it was Emma_ , was standing up ready.

The vote went two-five in favour of kiss and Gerard felt sour that he had voted for slap just so Frank didn't have to kiss this floosy.

Frank was called back in and he stood there, with his hands in his pockets and that stupid smile on his face. He was told to close his eyes like everyone else had and he did so compliantly.

Emma went over to him, giggling a little and it went silent as everyone watched. She then leant in and kissed him and soon, he was kissing her back and Gerard had to look away.

There was a loud chorus of "oooh"s until they stopped and Frank sat back down next to Gerard.

Gerard didn't look at him. He didn't want to see his stupid, big, goofy grin.

"Frank, choose someone to go out!" Kelly laughed. She was getting on Gerard's nerves now.

He was trying to think of an excuse to leave the room but going out into that party seemed like a bad idea. Even if there was alcohol.

"Gerard."

Gerard looked up at Frank saying his name.

"Out!" Kelly yelled at him, laughing as she said it.

Gerard frowned and stood up. What was he supposed to do? Just stand outside?

He left the room and leant against the door, rubbing his face with his hands.

Now would be a good time to run but he couldn't do that to Frank. Not that he enjoyed these games in anyway whatsoever. The things he fucking did to hang out with Frank ughhhhhh.

"Come back in, Gerard!" He heard through the door.

Gerard sighed and entered the room again. Frank was already standing in the middle of the circle, smiling at him knowingly.

It was at that moment that Gerard suddenly remembered that Frank was either going to slap him or kiss him and Jesus Christ he definitely wouldn't be able to _breathe_ let alone react if Frank kissed him. What was he supposed to do?

Someone got up and pushed him into the circle when he hadn't moved until he was in front of Frank.

"Close your eyes!" Kelly sang out.

This was the part Gerard was anxious about. What if they all laughed at him or something? If he closed his eyes, he was practically exposed to this group of strangers.

He slowly closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists at his sides. Please could Mikey and Ray come back now?!

Suddenly, Frank's lips were on his and he made a squeal in response. Before he could react in an other way though, Frank's mouth was gone again.

Gerard's eyes fluttered open and he saw confused faces around him and Frank looking pretty fucking smug.

"What the fuck, Frank? You were supposed to slap him!" Tom frowned at him, gesturing wildly.

"I felt like kissing him," Frank shrugged, still smiling.

Gerard felt the air leave his lungs and he suddenly had visions of himself collapsing on the floor and losing consciousness.

"That's not how the game works!" Kelly pouted, crossing her arms.

Frank didn't seem to give a fuck though. He just shrugged again before grabbing Gerard's hand and leading him to the door.

"Maybe we don't want to play anymore then," He said before opening the door, "Come on, Gee. This blows."

Gerard was still trying to get round his head what had just happened and what _was_ happening and he was getting a headache.

Frank was still holding his hand as he pulled him through the kitchen and out the back door.

It was dark outside but not too dark because the outside light came on as soon as the door shut behind them.

Luke had a back porch and an actually pretty big garden just to go with the mansion that was his house.

"Come on," Frank pulled him across the garden, apparently knowing where he was going.

Gerard let him lead him in silence, having left his brain behind a while ago. He'd only had two fucking beers, Jesus Christ.

Frank stopped and Gerard looked up to see a swing bench that was hidden behind a tree.

Frank finally let go of his hand and sat on it, swinging back and forth a little.

Gerard sat down next to him. It was actually a pretty comfy bench.

"Those games were a waste of time," Frank said after a short while.

Gerard looked at him and frowned. He thought that Frank had enjoyed those games but apparently not.

Frank smiled at him and continued, "Like, those guys were irritating. And those girls," He shook his head. "Fucking annoying."

Gerard nodded slowly, a little annoyed that he could have avoided that whole situation altogether if Frank had come to his senses earlier.

They were silent again. Frank pushed against the floor every so often so the bench swung lightly and it was actually pretty relaxing. Especially when you looked up at the stars.

Gerard remembered something then that had been nagging at the back of his brain for a while. "What was the question you got when we played Paranoia?" He asked quietly, not looking at his companion.

Frank laughed his breathy laugh that took Gerard's own breath away and said, "Isn't the point of the game to keep it a secret?"

Gerard shrugged, looking down at his feet scuffing the floor. "I was just wondering because you said my name..."

"Yeah, I did," Frank kicked Gerard's foot lightly with his own until he looked up again. "The girl who asked me seemed pretty shocked at my answer," He smirked.

"Did she?" Gerard frowned, not remembering her reaction. But then again, he had been too busy trying to avoid an emotional breakdown at the time.

"Mmhm," Frank nodded, kicking Gerard's shoe again.

Gerard swallowed slowly. He was way out of his depth with this. It probably wasn't a big deal anyway. It was probably a stupid question.

"So are you gonna tell me what it was then?" He asked slowly, not sure he even wanted to know anymore.

Frank shrugged and looked at him again, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"It's not that exciting," He said after a moment, "She just asked who I thought the hottest in the room was."

"Oh," Was all Gerard managed, not even attempting to comprehend anything anymore.

But _seriously_ , out of all the girls there and the two, _he hated to admit it_ , attractive guys, Frank chose _Gerard?_ Of all people?!

There had to be some mistake.

"But," Gerard must have heard wrong, "Hot...? _Me?_ "

Frank laughed at his reaction, adding an eye roll. "You're so fucking blind. Yes, _you_."

That didn't help Gerard in any way. He frowned even more until Frank finally spoke again.

"Look, Gerard," Frank turned to face him a little more, "I've kinda been wanting to tell you this for awhile..."

Surely he couldn't be saying what Gerard thought he was. There was just no chance he was.

"I actually wasn't going to tonight," He said and this caught Gerard's attention more.

Gerard sat up a bit and looked at him properly. "Then why are you?"

Frank just shrugged, looking up at the stars. "When they voted for me to slap you, I wasn't really listening. I had already made the decision to kiss you and I wasn't going to let their choices change that. And then when I kissed you, I just... I realised that I wanted to be able to do that whenever I wanted. Not just during some silly game."

Gerard stayed silent, letting Frank's words run through his head. Did that mean-

"So," Frank looked at him again, a smile on his face, "Can I kiss you again?"

Gerard opened his mouth but then decided against that and nodded instead, knowing he wouldn't be able to form proper words anyway.

Frank smiled and leant closer, stopping just in front of Gerard's face.

"Just to clarify, you _were_ the hottest in the room," Frank whispered before pressing his lips to Gerard's and wrapping an arm around his neck.

Gerard's arms flailed a little before he took ahold of Frank's hips, pulling him into him more.

"I really like you, Gee," Frank said into his mouth before kissing him again.

Gerard hummed in response, hoping it would be heard as a mutual liking.

Frank seemed to understand and he kissed him harder wrapping his other arm around his neck as well.

Okay then. So now Gerard was making out with quite possibly the hottest guy he had ever met. And not to mention the guy he had kinda been obsessing over for the past few months.

He was pretty fucking glad Mikey had made him go to the party after all. He would never doubt his little brother again. Because, _come on_ , Mikey was always right. It definitely had been worth it.


End file.
